Last kiss
by iluvbeer506
Summary: A story about Serena and Darien when something unexpected comes between them and a little twist to that :p


Title: Last Kiss  
  
Characters: all characters are from the animated cartoon 'Sailormoon' and i do not own any of them.  
  
Author: Sofia Goh (me!) Authors description: a songfic about Darien and Serena's love and life.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* o where o where can my baby be? the lord took her away from me shes gone to heaven so ive got to be good so i can see my baby when i leave this world ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
'Twas a bright Saturday morning and Saturday was one of Serena's favourite day, especially considering the fact that Christmas break was in. The clock on the table showed '9.27a.m'. "Wow, Im early today, a nice long bath would be a great start," Serena thought. She procceded downstairs for breakfast, both her parents and her brother were shocked to see her up early. "Good morning sweetie. Want something for breakfast?," Irene, Serena's mom asked with that pleasant smile that was always on her face. "No thanks, mom, saving appetite for that party tonight," she replied. 'It really is a start of a good day' Serena's mind was all over the place and as she was walking she still had no idea where was she headed. Just as she was about to walk into the Arcade, something caught her eye. The sales-lady was putting a dress up at the shop across the Arcade. Serena was staring at the dress in awe. Complimenting every single part of it with the shine in her eyes. "Don't get your hopes up too much, the dress costs 5 grams to be exact." Serena turned her head to see Darien Shields standing behind her with that grin on his face. "What do you want?" Serena blurted. "Oh, nothing from you that's for sure but next time try to not lean against the glass too much, especially if what you're looking at is not what you can afford" Serena started to boil but knew he was right,"It doesn't concern you, Darien. By the way, a girl can only dream." With that she stomped her way into the Arcade. "Good job, Darien, you did it again" Darien thought "this is not how i should start the Christmas season." Darien walked into the Arcade and saw Serena sitting at a table near the window still adoring the dress she saw. He walked to her table and was about to apologize when she turned her head to him. He saw pain in her eyes and he felt even worse,"Im sorry, Serena. I didnt mean to hurt you like that.""You're a born asshole, Darien and I should be sorry for you," Serena replied. Darien never saw that side of Serena before "did i do this to her?" was all Darien could think of. Serena stared at the blank expression on his face and walked away "Of all people in this world to meet it has to be Darien!! This is a big flaw for the party mood tonight"  
  
"Sereeeeeena!!," she heard someone calling her name, she looked at the other direction and saw her friends, Lita, Amy, Rei and Mina waving at her. She was glad to see them. "Heeey! what are you guys doing here?""What else? duhh...shopping for clothes to wear tonight at Victoria's party. You know how its like, her being rich and the sweet person she is. Guess what, i heard that she's actually related to Darien," said the blue-eyed blonde, Mina. "Well its too bad it dont run in the family," Serena blurted out. The girls giggled at the comment and continued shopping. It was 3 hours before the party and everyone had what they needed, Serena got herself a cute pink mini halter dress. She did her hair in the usual Ondango's, applied some make up. 'Wow, who knew it took so long for a girl to get ready' Just then there was a "HONK" and Amy's convertible was on the drive way. She got into the car and was all set to go. Her mom shouted from the door,"DONT BE BACK TOO LATE!" and she shouted back "OK BYE MOM"  
  
When they reached Victoria's drive way they were all in awe. It was a huge victorian style mansion and they already had their Christmas decorations on. The girls were silent when they came out of the car. They were greeted by guys leaning against the wall at the porch. They woo'ed at all five girls. When a 1968 camaro was parked at the drive way, all the guys attention was to it. Even Serena who was pretty much a fan of wheels was looking at it, she and all the other girls wanted to see who was driving it. Unexpexted, Darien came out of the car wearing black shades that suit his features. His gaze was locked at the sight of Serena in the pink dress and heels. He had never seen her wear anything so revealing before, the dress showed her beautiful 5'3 frame and her long slim legs. "Caliente! Caliente! Caliente!" was all Darien could think. He approached her and gently took her hands into his palm and planted a soft kiss on it. Serena blushed but remembered what happened early that day. She pulled her hand back and spat,"The first thing i do when i get back is scrub the filth out of my hands." Darien just smiled at her comment and said,"Not unless you'll be at my place." Serena was disgusted, with her head high she walked into the Vic Mansion. The girls followed behind her. They were in more awe when they saw the decorations around the house. 20 feet ceilings, marble floor, the Italian imported sets, it was just spectacular.  
  
Victoria approached them wearing a long black dress that suited her very much. Her long brown hair was let down and the chandelier light reflected her brown eyes and made them glow. "You look beautiful tonight girls," she complimented the girls. "Not as beautiful as you," Serena said. Rei was getting pretty impatient and said,"So wheres everybody?"."They're at the living room, what a noisy crowd they are," she replied "C'mon I'll lead you"The living room was decorated with Christmas lights and the huge disco ball made it the floor glint like it was just waxed. The girls walked to the food table and Serena was excited to see all the different kinds of food on the table. "Lets split up here," Lita said, anxious to meet Andrew at the corner of the room. "Ok you guys go, I'll stay here and feast," Serena said. Hands were placed over Serena's eyes and with that came a "guess who?" The voice seemed familiar, the deep sexy voice that could only be from one person, Darien Shields. "You know I'm surprised the maids here are not following behind you spraying everything you touch with a can of Lysol," Serena bite back at him. "Ouch that bites, why are you being so mean to me?" Darien said. "Huh! After all the pain you've caused me this is just the start," she spat and walked away. Not realizing the floor was quite wet from drinks, Serena slipped and almost hit the floor when she was caught by strong arms. "Are you alright?" said Darien in a soft caring voice Serena has never heard from him before. Mind blank from shock Serena said,"I'm alright. Why'd you catch me? Wouldnt you like to see me fall so you can have a reason to humiliate me?" Darien was pretty shock by the words he heard, if that was what Serena thought bout him she was in for a surprise ,"Maybe I mock you at the wrong times, sometimes but it doesnt mean im a cold hearted person who doesnt care for you." Serena tilted her head so that the beet red flush on her was was not to be seen by Darien. Inside Darien was a burning sensation he had never felt for a girl before. His heart was beating so fast he couldnt think straight. He lifted Serena's chin with his hand and planted a soft kiss on her lips. The feeling of her soft sweet lips against his was like little drops of heaven. What was just a mere innocent kiss soon became a deep passionate mouth full of glory. Serena felt the excitement Darien felt too. Million thoughts filled Serena's head but nothing was important at that moment. Darien pushed himself away incase he got carried away. The party had just started for the two but they had no intention of continuing the night in the mansion. Serena searched the room for Amy. She found her 'messing around' with Ken, one of the smartest guys in school. He was the only one who can compete with Amy when it came to school. "Hey, Amy, I'm going now and so you don't have to bring me home. I got myself a ride," Serena winked and left. Amy nodded her head and went back to what she was doing. Serena found Darien outside leaning against his car. She smiled at him and got into the car. "So where we going?" Serena asked. "It's a surprise," Darien said.  
  
It was silent in the car. "Soo...tell me more bout yourself," said Serena trying to start a conversation. "Well, there's nothing much really. When I was 5 I lost my parents in a car crash and I was alone from then on. My grandfather took me under his custody and when I was old enough I took over my fathers business.""I'm sorry," Serena said. "Don't be, the past is the past. What matters is the present and the future," said Darien not realizing there was a car infront of him. "DARIEN!!!!"  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
we were out on a date in my daddys car we hadnt driven very far up in the road straight ahead a car was stalled the engine was dead i couldnt stop so i swerved to the right ill never forget the sound that night the screaming tires the busting blast the painful scream that i heard last  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
  
--End of chapter 1-- 


End file.
